The Irony of Destiny
by charmed4life22
Summary: Billie decided to go back and get her degree despite the fact she has just lost her sister a month ago. It is one of the main reasons she is going back, to get over the loss and to try and make a new start for herself. But she never expected what was about to happen next.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I own this story and all characters not in the Charmed series.

Prologue

It was the dead of night. A young girl had just gotten home from school. For most this would be a time to relax, but not for her. To this girl it was coming back to a battlefield. Her mother had given her up for adoption ten years ago. The women who had gotten her had been abusing her for years. The women had told the girl repeatedly that she wasn't worth the check she got every month. After so long being abused the poor girl had long since become used to the daily beatings. As the girl mentally braced herself for the coming onslaught, it never came. She went in the door, and the women asked her how her day was. To say the girl was very confused about the women's behavior would be a huge understatement, but the girl was so starved for any form of kindness that she just decided to go with it. She was eating her first real supper when it happened. The women had gone to the kitchen. She came out with a butcher knife in her hand.

"How is the food?" she asked as she moved closer to the girl.

"It's good" she said as she was thinking it might have been poisoned but was more concerned about the knife in her hand. "What are you doing with that knife?" she said as she started to stare at it.

"Kill you" the woman said with an evil smirk on her face. The girl jumped up for the table running as the woman started to chase her.

"You can run but you can't hide" she was yelling as she was chasing the girl around the house. She finally cornered the girl.

"Why are you doing this? If all you wanted to do was kill me why were you suddenly nice to me?" the girl asked in tears, shaking with her back pressed tightly against the wall.

"I'm just so sick of you. The only reason I adopted you was for the money but it's just not worth it to have to put up with you any longer. This is the only way I can be free again. And as for today, well everyone deserves a last meal." The women said with an evil grin on her face.

The women raised the knife and lunged for her. The girl held up her hands, and suddenly fire flew out of her palms engulfing the evil women. The woman started to scream as she fell to the ground. As the girl watched in terror the house quickly caught fire. She ran out as fast as she could.

All of the sudden she was surrounded by demons. The demons tried to grab her from all sides as she tried to get away. "Your one of us now!" "You killed her!" "You killed her!" "Your one of us now!" "You're an evil child!" "You killed your mother!" The demons said over and over again until the girl just fell to the ground crying in the fetal position with her hands over her ears.

Then the yelling just stopped as a man came walking out of the shadows, smoke still coming off his hand from the fireball that had just disintegrated the demons. He scooped the girl up saying, "It's going to be okay. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me. I'm going to take care of you from now on. You don't have to be scared anymore, I'll always protect you." With that he carried his new daughter back to his house.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction and I would love to hear some feedback. I hope you like what I have written so far because there is a lot more to come. I could not have done this without the help of my friend brookie248. Enjoy:)

A/N: This takes place after season 8. The only difference is that future Chris is still alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I own this story and all characters not in the Charmed series.

Chapter One

It's an early Saturday morning and Billie is on her way to her dorm to start a new school year.

 _I can't believe it is already time for school. I just hope I can stay focused and get through this year without any major barriers standing in my way. Right now I could use a "normal" friend; the sisters are great and all especially helping me cope after killing Christy, but I want to try and have a normal life aside from my magical life. I just have to face it, there will be more demons attacks, but I'll be damned if that will keep me from a normal life._

As she takes a deep breath she repeats to herself, "This is going to be a great year! This is going to be a great year!"

She hoped she didn't forget anything. As she was about to go through a mental checklist her phone rings. She looks down at her phone and sees it's Piper.

[ _answers phone_ ]

"Hey, What's up?" Billie answered cheerfully, she was glad Piper called even though she had avoided the sisters as much as possible before she left for school.

"What's up? Where are you?" Piper asked worriedly as she is rumbling through the kitchen trying to get breakfast ready for the boys.

"I am on my way to school, I wanted to leave early and get a head start before school starts Monday." Billie said hurriedly as she is trying to rush Piper off of the phone.

"Oh okay. Well I was wondering cause I woke up and you weren't here. I was hoping to throw a back to school dinner for you, but I guess not." Piper sighed as she hates her plans have fallen through. She starts to gather the boys and sit them down at the table.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. I was so lost in my head with trying to get off to school and trying to get my mind off everything" she says and then takes a deep breath. "I just want to try and have a normal life as much as possible. Going to school and meeting my roommate to a have a new friend will help me." Billie said frustrated as she wants this more than anything and feeling bad that Piper was planning something for her and she skipped out of it unknowingly.

"Well Billie we have all tried to have that normal life thing, it sadly never plays out. It might for a while but something always happens. I know we've had less demon attacks lately, but you know that there will be more to come. And how do you know that this new roommate of yours is not going to be some crazy psychopath?" Piper said sarcastically as she is trying to get Billie to realize it is not as easy as she is trying to make it seem. Pans are clinking in the background as she is finishing up cooking breakfast.

"Piper!" she says as she gets a little agitated. "Why are you being such a negative Nancy? It is such a bad idea to give it a try myself? I just want to try and get away from everything for a while and I believe this will help me." Billie said as she is getting frustrated with Piper and starting to wish she never answered her phone call.

"I'm sorry Billie I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up too much. I believe this will be good for you too." Piper said as she feels bad for upsetting Billie. She now has the breakfast ready and starts to set it down at the table in front of Wyatt and little Chris.

"It's okay and thank you, I do too. Well I have to go Piper, I'm here and I have to get all of my stuff in." Billie said as she is rushing Piper off the phone not only because she is there but she just really wants to get off the phone with Piper at this point.

"Okay sweetheart, Good Luck" Piper said as she took a deep breath knowing that she really has upset her.

"Thank you, Bye!" Billie said shortly getting of the phone.

[ _hangs up phone_ ]

 _Okay so here I am, let's do this Billie. I wish I could have found a closer parking spot, but this one will have to do. I definitely don't want to walk all the way back out here, so I am going to get all of this on one trip if it kills me._

She puts her duffle bag on her shoulder, her tote bag on the other, then her book bag on her back. After, she sits her make-up bag on top of her suitcase _._

 _Alright! I think I got it all now for the long haul to the dormitory, which looks like a mile away_.

After finally making it to the doors of the dorm, which made her feeling like she has ran a marathon, with sweat dripping from her forehead on this hot scorching day. Now it is time to check in. When Billie gets to the front desk she drops all of her bags.

"Hey, I'm Billie Jenkins and I'm here to check-in." she says as she is so relieved to finally to not only be there but she is out of the heat.

"Here you go. Sign here and here is your room key" the receptionist says rudely and not really caring about her job much less being there.

So she signs the piece of paper and says, "thank you." The receptionist didn't even say a word back. Billie tries to start some small talk with her, "It is so hot out there today, and it was hard to find a close parking spot."

"Yea, what else do you expect in the middle of a heat wave!" the receptionist says sarcastically and waiting for Billie to just leave so she can get back to playing on her phone.

Billie gets a straight face and tries her best to come back with a nice reply as she just finished signing all the paper work.

"Thank you, hope you have a great day" Billie says handing back the paperwork with a forced smile and nice gesture, which could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Umhm" the receptionist says as she caught on to Billie's forced gesture.

After, Billie gets saddled back up taking off to her room.

 _I just can't believe how rude that receptionist was, if she don't want the job she shouldn't have applied for it. Some people do not realize how easy a job they have and take it for granted. That girl is the least of my worries though, so let's see what room number it is looking at the card I was given, room 214. Not many people are checking in right now, so the elevator won't be too crowded hopefully._

Walking over to the elevator she notices that it isn't. She lets out a sigh of relieve getting on to the elevator waiting for her floor to emerge. Even though it's just the next floor Billie doesn't want to embarrass herself on the first day falling down the stairs.

 _Alright, here it is,_ as she hears the elevator ding for the arrival of her floor.

When the doors open sees room 210 in front of her which means her room is not that far down. Looking at her door, she notices that she has a roommate by the name cards that the dorm mother made. They look very artistic, the name beside Billie's says Alexandria.

 _That is such a beautiful name, I just hope she is here._

Noticing the door is locked she tries to get the key in the lock to unlock the door. It is a struggle because she is weighted down with all of her bags. As the door opens she is a bit taken back and her face can say it all. Her roommate's side of the room is almost completely black, she is sitting on her bed on her laptop. She manages to get all of her stuff through the door trying to change her facial expression, hoping that her roommate didn't see it. Billie drops all of her bags on the floor letting out a sigh of relief and quickly puts a smile on her face.

"Hey Alexandria, I'm Bill-" before she could get her name out Alex looks up at her giving Billie a death glare, slamming her laptop shut, and almost running her over barreling out of the door slamming it without a word.

She sits on her bed and says to herself, "This is just great, so much for my new friend." She then gets on her phone and calls Piper.

[ _phone starts ringing and Piper answers_ ]

"Hey Billie, did you make it in okay?" Piper said surprised to hear from her so soon after the conversation moments earlier. Dishes are clinging in the background as she is cleaning dishes from breakfast, Wyatt and Chris can be heard squealing as they are playing.

"Yea, but I think you jinxed me on my roommate. I couldn't even get my name out of my mouth before she slammed her laptop shut giving me a death glare and nearly knocking me over barreling out of the door. And on top of all that her side of the room is almost completely black." Billie said as she is annoyed at the fact of how her roommate acted.

"What is the problems with the room being black, you have worn all black before?" Piper said as she is quite confused.

"Piper! That's not the problem, it's just how she acted when I tried to say hey. I can get over the room being half black. It was like I was scolded for breathing her air." Billie said being irritated that Piper thought the room being black was the main problem. She then beings to stare at Alexandria's side of the room starting to notice all of the posters.

"Well Billie, maybe she was busy or something set her off. Just give her sometime Billie." Piper said as she is trying to reassure Billie and calm her down.

"Something definitely set her off, that look she gave me sent chills down my spine. I can almost say it scared me more than some demons I vanquished. Also, speaking of scary she has dead people on the wall Piper! I see dead people!" Billie said as she is getting a chill on her spine.

"What do you mean by dead people? Is it a poster or what?" Piper asked confused.

"It is a poster, and it is really starting to creep me out." Billie said uncomfortably as she gets up and tries to get a closer look.

"Okay! What does the poster say Billie?" Piper asked as he has a good idea of what it is.

"Hold on let me see, Dawn of the Dead..." Billie said and pauses when she hears a chuckle from Piper.

"Billie, that is a zombie movie I think you are perfectly safe. She is probably one of those zombie buffs." Piper said humorously as she is getting a crack out of Billie's reaction.

"Piper it's not funny, I just guess I'm going have to get used to looking at it like I'm going to have to get used to this girl." Billie said taking a deep breath trying to grasp the fact of everything.

"Like I said just give her some time Billie, maybe it will all straighten itself out. Try and make the best of it. What is the worst that can happen?" Piper said trying to comfort Billie and at the same time keeping an eye on the boys.

"Thanks Piper, I just hope you didn't just jinx me again" Billie said resignedly just hoping that this is the worse that it gets.

"Billie! Stop worrying because when you worry things happen. I'll let you go so I can tend to the boys and I want you to try and enjoy yourself and get unpacked." Piper said as she sees the boys making a mess in the parlor and wanting Billie to relax.

"Okay, I will try my best. Bye, I will talk to you later." Billie said with a sigh trying to not worry as much.

[ _phone hangs up_ ]


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I own this story and all characters not in the Charmed series.

Chapter Two

Storming out of the room, slamming the door behind, Alex notices name tags have been put on all the doors since this morning. As she turns around she sees their name tags on the door; it's taking everything to stop her from destroying hers.

 _I can't stand to be called Alexandria._ _When you write a name in the preferred name box, you think they would pay attention, but obviously not. Figures that they can't bother with the paperwork to notice important details. On top of that a blonde Barbie is my roommate, she better not give me any trouble._

Alex is so frustrated, she storms down the stairs and out the front door. Taking long walks is a way Alex calms herself down. All she wants right now is to talk to her dad. She takes her phone out of her pocket and calls him.

[ _phone starts ring and Dad answers_ ]

"Hey sweet pea! How is everything going?" he said cheerfully happy to hear from her.

"Terrible! I have a blonde Barbie doll as a roommate, dad. She made this look as soon as she walked in the door when she saw my side of the room and me. She didn't think I saw her but I did, and being all perky, 'Hey Alexandria.' _I say mocking her in a snooty way._ So I just cut her off and gave her the death glare and stormed out of the room. It sounded so fake I just wanted to punch her. In her defense the name was wrong on the door, but that look on her face ugh…" Alex said infuriated as she is walking at a fast pace trying to blow of the steam.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop acting that way. She didn't know that you don't like to be called that. Maybe you are misjudging her. I know the bullying in the past is making you a bit cynical, but everyone is different. Just give her a chance and if I'm wrong you can tell me I told you so." He said trying to calm her down because he doesn't like to see her like this.

"I know I do but I refuse to be treated like that. I swear if she starts with me it's not going to be pretty. I will think about giving her a chance, but if I do I won't make it easy for her." She said as she tries her best to calm herself back down.

Before he speaks he sighs before he replies back to her, "Alex, I know it's hard just don't be too hard on her okay? You never know she might be a wonderful person. I love you sweetheart just try and be good like I know you are. 'Think of all the beauty still left around you, and be happy'-Anne Frank. " he says to try and put that smile her loves on her face.

"I'll try dad, thank you. I love you too" She said with I smile on her face because he knows his poetry always cheers her up.

[ _phone hangs up_ ]

 _I know he is right but I'm tired of people bullying me. I told my dad I'm going to try, but I really meant it when I say I'm not going to make it easy on her by any means, misjudging her or not. I do have one thing to say, this campus has extravagant landscaping so much better than my high school. It wasn't rundown looking, but it has seen its better days. I know my dad said what he did on purpose, he always knows what to say to make me feel better. He does wonders with his poetry._

Noticing she has walked around the entire campus, she turns back around to head back to her room. She has calmed down enough to the point she thinks she can go back. When she gets back to the room and opens the door, looking over and there sits Billie on her bed. The room is set up with Alex's and Billie's beds are parallel on opposite walls. Alex decides to let Billie know what upset her and lay down some ground rules. Before she could speak she heard Billie about to say something.

"Hey I'm Billie, I'm sorry that I upset you earlier I really didn't mean too." Billie apologized trying to fix what happened earlier.

Alex stops and takes a deep breath and exhales using her hands for emphasis, "Look it's okay just don't call me that, call me Alex. I will stay on my side of the room and you stay on your side, I just want to be left alone." Alex said as nicely as she could at the moment trying her best not to sound too harsh.

Alex begins to walk over to her bed and lays down with her back facing Billie. Billie lets out a sigh typing on her computer which can be heard. Alex tries to drain it out, trying to clear her head.

 _I hate being mean to people but I'm not going to let my guard down easy around anyone. It's hard for me to get close to anybody that is why it's going to tough for me to be nice to her or anyone else. The only person I let my guard down around is my best friend Amy, I wish she was here right now. I really could use a friend to talk to, but unfortunately her phone is cut off at the moment. I really want to know why Billie had that look on her face when she walked through the door, was it my posters? How I looked? What my stuff looked like? I really don't get it why it is so wrong being different. On her side of the room is so colorful and bright. I really don't have a problem with it, but it was never part of my personality. Being different is a great thing, because if everyone was the same than the world would be a very boring place to be. The only problem with the world is some of the people in it, like Barbie dolls. I might be misjudging Billie but she really strikes me as being one of them. Let's just hope for my sake and mostly hers that she doesn't give me trouble. The last thing I need is to be kicked out of college, dad would kill me._

After a long day both of them decide to go to bed early, because school is in the morning.

 ** _Next day, first day of school_**

As Billie wakes up she notices that Alex is already up getting ready. Alex has long brown hair and brown eyes, has beautiful pale skin, and average in height. She does dress in almost all black but she has a little bit of color in her style. For her first day of class she puts on boot cut blue jeans, a black walking dead t-shirt, and high top converses. Billie is on her side of the room getting ready, she puts on blue jeans and a colorful paisley blouse with matching jeweled flip flops. Alex braids her hair to the side and starts to put on her make-up. It is very light and can hardly tell she has any on at all. After Alex is finished she grabs her book bag heading out the door, with Billie close behind after she finishes her make up.

Unknowingly they are both headed for the same class, biology. They are taking different routes to class and arrive at separately having no idea of the fact. Billie arrives first and sits in the front of the classroom, Alex arrives shortly after and sits in the very back of the classroom. Alex starts to look around in the classroom and notices and old classmate, one that used to bully her. She takes a deep breath and tries to pretend that she's not there or even exists. When the professor arrives he has a hearty surprise for all of us. He walks and presents himself when he reaches his desk in front of the classroom.

"Good Morning class, I'm Dr. Burke. Today I will be assigning your lab partners and who will be sitting next to you for the rest of the semester. I would like everyone to stand up and get against the walls to make room for the assigned seats. There will be no exceptions to who your partner is. If you don't like it, deal with it because that is life." The professor announces.

The student begins to stand up and forming a line on both sides of the classroom waiting to hear who their partner was. Alex was praying it was not Rebecca, her bully.

"The first lab partners will be Jenkins and Von Brandt, please have a seat in these first two seats" Dr. Burke said as he pointed to the first two empty seats in the front.

Billie takes a seat, which was where she was sitting to begin with and her partner begins to make her way to the front. When her partner is making her way, Billie turns around to look to see her partner. To both of their surprises, it's Alex. They both just stare at each other as Alex takes a seat next to Billie and puts her book bag beside her. Taking eyes off of each other, they blankly stare at the front of the classroom while the others are being assigned to their partners.

Underneath their breath they both mumble, "This is just great."

After all the partners have been assigned Mr. Burke comes in front of Billie, starting to talk to her.

"Nice to see you back Ms. Jenkins." Mr. Burke said, happy to see she has come back to school.

"I'm glad to be back and I am ready to learn." Billie said, happy to see her professor again.

"I have paired you with Ms. Von Brandt. Am I saying it right?" Mr. Burke said as he then directed a question towards Alex.

"Yes, sir." Alex answered

"Ms. Von Brandt is a very smart girl, you could learn a lot from her." Dr. Burke said as he walked away to the front of the class to begin.

After class is over the classroom starts to empty out. Alex is making her way out of the classroom and walking down the hall. Rebecca notices her and starts to follow her. When Rebecca gets close enough she grabs Alex's book bag, throws it to the ground, and slams her against a wall.

"So are you enjoying my scholarship?" Rebecca snarls pinning Alex to the wall.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't beat me, you think that I wanted that?" Alex asked, wanting to get Rebecca out of her face.

"Well you didn't have to skip two grades and snatch valedictorian away from me, you could have said no." Rebecca said angered.

"Yea I could have but everyone was telling me it was the best thing because all I was doing was holding myself back if I didn't, now if would please let me go." Alex said calmly

"No! I don't think so, you think what we did to you in high school was bad just you wait." Rebecca said with a smirk as she raised her fist about to hit Alex.

"HEY! Leave her alone! Haven't you grown out of that already?" Billie said coming out of nowhere. Rebecca took off running after Billie startled her.

"I can take care of myself, you didn't have to do that." Alex said as she is picking up her book bag about to storm off until Billie steps in front of her.

"That doesn't mean that you have to. You shouldn't have to put up with that, why were you not doing anything?" Billie asked concerned.

"Because, I don't start fights I just finish them." Alex said shortly trying to step around Billie with Billie stepping right back in front of her.

"Listen! I heard the whole conversation, I didn't mean to but I did. So, you are sixteen?" Billie asked surprised

"Yea I am, what's the big deal?" Alex asked

"Nothing I'm just shocked" Billie said

"Well now you know my secret, big wup." Alex said sarcastically as she dodged around Billie heading to her next class.

"See you this afternoon then!" Billie yells cheerfully

Alex continues to walk down the hall slightly shaking her head and a small warm smile falls upon her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I own this story and all characters not in the Charmed series.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it had taken me awhile to update, work has been hectic. Where we last left off is where Alex was confronted by Rebecca her high school bully. In this chapter you will see more from Alex and start to get to know more about her. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Alex continues walking down the hall to her next class after she had her confrontation with Rebecca.

 _Why does that whore always have to mess with me? I know that she chose to come to the same college just to torture me. She has had it out for me ever since I started going to her high school. She has been nothing but trouble for me, the main reason I got detention so much. She almost got me kicked out of school, but I nicked that in the butt real quick. I don't think beating her in the running is the only reason. There is no way she could have connected the dots, but she definitely has her suspicions. As much as I have going on and have to deal with I can't let her get underneath my skin again. She has another thing coming because I will not get kicked out of college; Dad wouldn't be happy with me and I can't do that to him. I'm so glad that the teacher didn't pair me with her so I can stay as far away from her as possible. Why did Billie have to step in and try and help me? Why? It's not that I don't appreciate it but now she will probably be on Rebecca's radar. Great! Another thing I will have to worry about. Why should I have to worry about her? She is like twenty something, she can take care of herself. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me, but then again she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Ughhh! Dang it! I guess if she messes with her I will have to help her. I'm just going to warn her to stay away from now on and let me handle it. She has no idea what she is capable of and I don't want to have that on my hands. She seems like a really nice person and I might have misjudged her from the beginning. I know what I said of how I am not going to make it easy on her, but maybe I can make an acceptation. I can use a friend here at school and she doesn't seem too bad. I'm sort of glad we got paired together because it will give us a chance to try and get along better. I just hope that I'm not letting my guard down just to be wrong about her._

After a long day of classes Alex arrives to the room locking the door. As she walks towards her bed she takes her iPod and laptop out of her book bag and tosses in her desk chair. When she gets on her bed she props herself up leaning against the wall. Before she gets on her computer she starts to listen to her iPod, it is her way of winding down for the day. The first thing she does on her computer is checking her school email to see if her teachers sent anything about her classes. That is when she sees an email from Dr. Burke.

 _Good evening class,_

 _I hope that all of your other classes went well today. I am emailing everyone to notify them about the first project and the specifications for said project. It will be due in two weeks. I have attached the grading rubric and the approved projects to choose from. This project will be worth 25% of your grade, so coordinate with your partners and don't procrastinate._

 _Matthew Burke, PhD._

A few minutes later Billie walks in.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Billie said excitedly to see that she was there.

"HANG ON!" Alex yelled over the music that was in her ears not able to hear what Billie said. "What did you say?" she said as she took her ear buds out cutting off her iPod.

"I asked how your first day being in college?" Billie asked curiously

"Oh it was exhausting! I thought my day would never end. It doesn't seem that much different than high school. Just lots more people and you realize that the teachers doesn't care as much per student." Alex said in a chuckle.

"Yea! That is true but you will have the one teacher here and there that actually does care. What was your last class?" Billie asked as she was starting to get settled in to relax.

"Statistics!?" Alex answered puzzled

"Really? ME too! Who is your teacher?" Billie asked

"Dr. Hadley!" Alex said trying her best not to bust out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Billie asked when saw Alex holding back her laugh.

"Billie we have Statistics together. And as a matter of fact we have all the same classes together. Didn't you see me?" Alex said with a laugh.

"No I didn't, I just wasn't paying attention I guess." Billie said embarrassed that she didn't realize it.

"It's okay, they were big classes it is easy to miss. I'm invisible sometimes so it's okay." Alex said trying to make Billie feel better before she had to get on a serious note. "Billie there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Okay! What is it?" Billie asked

"Today when you stepped in on the confrontation with that girl, don't do that again. Her name is Rebecca and she is bad news, you have no idea what she is capable of." Alex said sternly.

"She is like 5'10" and a lot bigger than you. It is not very fair circumstances. I wasn't just going to stand back and do nothing." Billie said.

"Billie! I'm serious! Stay away from her and don't step between us again! Do you understand?" Alex said angered.

"I understand! I'm sorry. Do you mind telling me why she is such bad news?" Billie asked cautiously

 _Dang this girl asks so many questions. I'm trying not to judge her, but maybe she just cares…Right?_

Alex takes a deep breath. "She was one of my bullies in high school. She was also close in running for valedictorian with me, and she hated that I was constantly in the lead especially being younger than her. She knows a lot of people and has strong ties to the drug cartel. So like I said she is not one to be messed with. I know my lines not to cross and she knows that, she uses it to her advantage. But I know how to handle it…I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Oh my gosh! Is she going to put out a hit for me? Billie asked concerned.

"No!" Alex laughs. "At least I don't think so, you haven't done anything near as bad as I have to piss her off…yet. I think you are safe. I do appreciate the gesture though for standing up for me. Thank you!" Alex smiles.

"Your welcome! I can't stand for someone to be picked on, especially by someone bigger than them. It's just not fair. I don't like bullies at all." Billie says sympathetically

"Can I ask you a question? I just want to clear the air here!" Alex asked

 _Oh no! What did I do?_ "Sure! What is it?" Billie said trying to hide the fact that she is worried.

"Why did you have that look on your face yesterday when you first saw me?" Alex asked.

"You saw that?" Billie said shamefaced

"Yea I did, I felt like you were judging me just because of how I looked."

"When I walked in I just wasn't expecting it, is was just very…Black. I don't have a problem with it, it was just shocking. Then I tried to hide it to try and strike a conversation and I even messed that up."

"That was partly my fault, I'm sorry for being harsh on you. It is just one of the things that I absolutely hate to be called. It was not fair to you because you didn't know that. I overreacted and when I called my dad he calmed me down and helped me realize that I was being unreasonable with you."

"It's okay, no hard feelings. Are you close with your dad?"

"Very he is like my best friend- _[phone buzzes]_ -speaking of the devil here he is now…um look at your email from Dr. Burke so we can talk about it when I get back. I shouldn't be too long…Hey Dad!-" Alex said as she walked out the door to take her phone call.

"Okay! No problem"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be coming soon!**


End file.
